


Outside the Law

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Filthy Flash Fics [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bribery, Butt Slapping, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Police, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Submission, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Ashe has been using her wealth and feminine wiles to avoid the consequences of her crime spree thus far, but two disgruntled police officers are about to teach her a lesson about writing checks with her body.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Filthy Flash Fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453060
Kudos: 36





	Outside the Law

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

“Geez, how long have they been in there?”

“At least an hour.” The cop on duty kept his stare fixated upon the closed door of the police chief’s office. It was nearing the end of the day, and he and his colleague were the only two officers still remaining within the county jail. Well, them and their chief who was still inside his office with the high-profile suspect they had brought in earlier that day.

Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe, leader of the Deadlock Gang and wanted in six states for a list of felonies at least twice that long. Larceny, fraud, assault and battery, bank robbery, you name it and she’s done it. Landing an arrest on Ashe would make an officer’s entire career as well as guarantee a decade’s worth of funding for his department, so imagine everyone’s surprise when the young lady was picked up on a traffic violation of all things. The officer at the scene recognized her face and immediately called for backup, though such precautions turned out unnecessary. Ashe surrendered without a fight, all the while wearing a smug look of complete self-assured confidence as they led her to jail in handcuffs. “I’ll be out by mornin’,” she had said with a smirk.

No sooner had Ashe been brought in than did the chief call her into his office. Together alone, they’ve been in there ever since. The rest of the officers had gone home after clocking out, leaving Cliff and Wendell to begin their night shift. Though Ashe was certainly a big deal, they still had a large holding cell of regulars – mostly petty thieves and public drunkards – to watch over the whole night, but they were certainly curious about the white-haired bandit most of all. “You don’t think she and the chief are…?” asked Cliff.

“What?” replied Wendell.

“Nothing!”

“Hmph. Bet she’s sweet talking him with a fat stack of cash.” The chief’s propensity for taking bribes was the worst kept secret in the police department. “Ya know, I hear Ashe comes from some old money. Her folks made their fortune back during the Omnic market boom, and now they live up on the hills inside their ivory castle. Probably bail their little princess out of everything.”

“Yeah? Well I heard Ashe and her gang have knocked over so many banks that she don’t need ‘em! I bet that girl alone has amassed a fortune to rival all the gold in Fort Knox!”

Wendell sneered. There was no doubt in his mind that somehow Ashe wouldn’t be seeing justice that day, and his suspicions were basically confirmed when she and the chief finally emerged from the office. Most obvious at first glance was the lack of handcuffs on Ashe, but they certainly didn’t seem necessary from the way she smiled at the chief and patted him on the arm. And upon closer inspection, which made Wendell lean forward and squint just to be sure, he could just barely tell that the bandit’s ruby red lipstick had smeared a bit at the corners of her mouth. The color in general also looked much more vibrant, as if a fresh coating had been applied to replace the faded layer. When Ashe caught him staring, she gave the officer a sly wink.

“I’m truly very sorry for this misunderstanding, Elizabeth,” said the chief. “If it were up to me, you’d be free to go. But unfortunately county law states all suspects have to be held overnight. Purely standard procedure, I assure you.”

Ashe waved him off with a coy giggle. “Don’t you worry yourself, Barry. I’ve slept in rougher conditions. Why, your lovely jail here is practically a five-star hotel!”

_“Barry? Elizabeth?”_ wondered Wendell. When in the world did a wanted criminal and the chief of police become so familiar as to be on a first-name basis? But most concerning of all, did he just say she was being released tomorrow? “Sir,” he said aloud, “You can’t have just said what I think you said. You do know who this is, right?”

“Of course I do!” he snapped, insulted by the challenge to his authority. “Elizabeth here is a fine, upstanding young lady. This has all been a terrible misunderstanding.” He glared at Wendell, the threat clear in his eyes. “And you’re to ensure she’s well cared for. In fact, I want you to put her in a private cell, away from the rest of the riffraff. We don’t want them bothering our guest.”

“Uh, sir?” said the more timid Cliff. “I don’t think…”

“You’re not paid to think!” snapped the chief. “Your duty is to follow orders, and now you have them!” He walked over to the coat rack to retrieve his jacket and hat. “Now do your jobs, or tomorrow morning I’ll have your badges _and_ your hides!” And then he was gone out the door.

“Mmm, poor Barry really ought to relax more, what with that high blood pressure of his,” purred Ashe sultrily. Then she turned to Wendell and addressed him as though he were a bellhop. “Now then, be a dear and show me to my cell.”

Wendell snarled at her. What good was the law if a rich bitch like Ashe could just skirt around it? Suddenly it all made sense to him exactly how she had managed to go this long without being held responsible for her actions. All it took was a flash of green, a flirty smile, and possibly a little under-the-table action to get her way. It disgusted him, and in that moment Wendell decided to throw away all inhibitions to teach this criminal a lesson for the first time in her life. “You’re not going to a cell,” he said and at the same time roughly grabbed the back of Ashe’s neck and slammed her down onto his desk, scattering paperwork everywhere. “Not yet anyways. First, you’re gonna give us the same deal you gave the chief.”

“W-Wendell!” shouted Cliff as he watched his coworker get out a pair of handcuffs and secure the Deadlock leader’s arms behind her back. “What are you doing?!”

“Don’t be so naïve, Cliff. How do you think this bitch keeps getting away with everything? She fucked the chief!” He ran a hand down to her tight pants and roughly groped her ass through the material. “Guess you know how to put that mouth to better use than just spitting lies.”

Ashe had started to fight back against him, but without her gun or her goons he had the advantage. Bent forward at the hips with her chest pressed against the tabletop, Ashe couldn’t hope to gain the leverage needed to free herself. “You’ve got a wild imagination!” she growled. “But this ain’t funny. I suggest you do as you were told or I might just have to tell your boss about this insubordination!”

“You’re welcome to try, but no one is coming back ‘til tomorrow which means we got all night alone with you,” said Wendell. He looked at Cliff. “Get over here and let’s teach this skank a lesson.”

Cliff was eager to jump up from his seat and join his friend in abusing their new prisoner. “We only got her for one night,” he said while unzipping his pants with a great big grin. “Better make the most of it!”

“Get your hands off me!” snarled Ashe as soon as Cliff laid a possessive hand atop her head while at the same time wiggling her hips to shake off Wendell’s attempts to undo her belt. “You’ve got some nerve.”

“Us? Look who’s talking.” Wendell quickly pushed Ashe’s pants down around her ankles and finally got a good look at that tight, pale ass and the thin strip of high-class, lacy red panties nestled between both cheeks. “Now let’s see what kind of state the chief left you in.” Yet when he similarly pulled down her underwear, Wendell was completely shocked at what he found. Ashe’s pussy was completely untouched, though not without a slight trickle of arousal. Yet there was no sign of recent use. “You bitch!” he growled while giving her a slap across the ass. “You didn’t even let the chief fuck you! Is a blowjob really all it takes to pervert justice around here? Disgusting!”

Ashe yelped at the harsh spank and hoped against all odds that he didn’t notice the way her lower lips trembled and moistened even further. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” she shot back.

“Doesn’t matter. Ain’t no way you’re gonna buy your way out of this.” Unzipping his own trousers, Wendell whipped out his thick cock and slammed it between her cheeks, hotdogging his length back and forth just to make sure Ashe could feel its weight. “Time to get fucked, rich bitch.”

“Kyaaaah!” Ashe shrieked and her red eyes shot wide open the same instant Wendell thrust himself deep within her cunt. In fact, he found her depths so unexpectedly wet and ready for him that the officer inadvertently pushed all the way to the hilt until his balls slapped up against her throbbing clit. Now fully impaled on cock, Ashe shivered and groaned atop the desk, her slender body twitching whenever the slightest bit of movement caused a fresh wave of pleasure. “Y-you baaaastard…”

Wendell grunted and began to lay into the foul-mouthed bandit, pounding into her snug pussy so hard that the clap of her ass against his stomach was near deafening to his ears. “Shut her up, will ya?”

“You betcha!” Not to be ignored, Cliff grabbed a fistful of Ashe’s luscious white hair and tilted her face upward to look at him. “Let’s see what these lips of yours can buy,” he said with a chuckle while smacking the underside of his dick against her face. Ashe sputtered and tried to glare up at him – despite her eyes going cross from the pleasure of the deep, raw fucking she was taking – but her panting mouth proved too tempting a target. After smearing her lips with a thin layer of precum, Cliff popped the tip into her mouth and slowly began to push down her throat. “Ohhh fuck yeah,” he gasped in amazement, his stare glued to those red lips as they slid further and further down his shaft. “Choke on it, slut.”

A ragged gurgle and cough through the nose was her only response. Briefly Ashe considered biting down on his dick to teach him a lesson, but in the end she decided against it as Cliff quickly exploited her most glaring weakness: Ashe loved to suck cock. Few were the occasion where she could resist falling to her knees and lavishing a nice, big pillar of meat with her lips and tongue, which was the biggest reason she had managed to stay out of the law’s clutches thus far. Negotiations would barely even begin before Ashe was slobbering away with utter devotion, and there wasn’t a man alive who could resist her demands for leniency.

Yet she had no leverage over these two cops, and they knew it. Both men were in full control as they continued to rut hard into the spitroasted criminal, the small work space filled with the sounds of flesh slapping together interlaced with Ashe’s muffled squeals. When her eyes rolled back into her head, Cliff’s curiosity got the better of him and he quickly pulled out of her mouth. “Holy shit, are you cumming?”

“Guuaah! Uhh, ohhh!” It was the only semi-intelligent response that Ashe could muster, but the answer was clear.

“Damn right she is,” grunted Wendell as he continued to lay into the spasming outlaw. “Greedy slut knows better than to turn down a good fuck. Because at the end of the day, even though she walks around acting all tough, she really just wants to be turned into a worn-out piece of fuckmeat.” He reached forward, grabbed Ashe’s hair, and yanked back hard enough to look at her face. “Isn’t that right, bitch?”

Ashe’s eyes were now rolled so far to be nearly white, and her mouth hung open in an unending series of moans and babbling nonsense. “Huuaaah… Fuh-fuuuuck meeee…”

Disgusted with the sight of her, Wendell let go so he could grab onto her wobbling hips with both hands and really go to town on her pussy. “You heard the skank.”

“Hell yeah I did,” said Cliff, and he wasted no time in thrusting his prick back down her throat. Black tears of ruined mascara were now running down Ashe’s face, and her bright red lipstick had once against been smeared with most of it ending up on Cliff’s dick. He had already been close to blowing his load when he first pulled out, but now watching the completely cock-drunk wreck of a woman drooling wantonly all over his shaft finally pushed him over the edge. With a strained grunt, Cliff held Ashe’s head in-place and thrust all the way down her throat until her bottom lip quivered against his ballsack, and then he fired a flurry of gooey ropes straight into her stomach. “Ugh! Drink up, slut!”

Ashe gurgled and spit a small trickle of cum up through her nostril, but in her mind-numbing condition she managed to gulp down most of his load. But even as that was already a lot to handle, Ashe had her focus ripped away as Wendell similarly pushed himself to the hilt and began to hose down her pussy with a thick batch of cum. “Bet you didn’t think you’d be getting creampied today, eh? Maybe this’ll teach you to step outside the law.”

But if there was any lesson to be learned here, Ashe wasn’t in any state of mind to remember it. As unswallowed cum began to ooze out of her open mouth, the young bandit just squirmed there on the desk and cooed loudly as the deep and thorough seeding of her womb coaxed forth a second orgasm. She was still shuddering in the afterglow of her climax when both officers quickly pulled her off the desk, pushed Ashe down onto her knees, and smacked both their wet cocks against her face. “Now clean up your mess,” said Wendell.

With the fresh creampie leaking all over the floor from between her legs, Ashe had zero inhibitions about rolling out her tongue and slobbering all over both cocks. Even with the one that had just been in her pussy, she didn’t at all balk from wrapping her lips around Wendell’s girth and sucking her own juices off him. And when his dick was spotless in every way except for her spit, Ashe slurped her mouth off him and immediately gobbled up Cliff’s cock for a second taste. There was still a bit of leftover cum dribbling from his tip, and she devoured it greedily. “Mmmm,” hummed Ashe lazily as she bobbed her head up and down, eager to coax another delicious load from his balls.

“Don’t wear yourself out, slut.” Wendell tapped his dick against her wet, tear-stained cheek. “Like the chief said, we got you all night. And it’s a loooong way until morning.”


End file.
